City Of WDF
by Abxminable
Summary: From a new POV through out all the books.


**Mion POV **

I watched him.

The boy people call Jace Wayland. I had seen him while I had been in the New York City Institute. I had also seen a girl and two more boys, Isabelle, Alec and Max Lightwood. Max was on a trip to the centre of Alicante when a stupid mundane girl killed a Ravener Demon and had to be taken to the Institute.

Her Mom, Jocelyn Fray, was kidnapped and Clarissa, the stupid girl, insisted on Jace to go and help her look through her things in her home which had been ransacked by the Ravener. That's when I decided to make my presences known.

"Hey Jace!" I yelled, emerging from the street corner I had been stood in, watching with disgust as the mundane inspected the yard. "Who's that?" I asked nodding towards Clarissa. Jace snickered and the Clarissa looked at him with confusion before looking at me.

"Oh, hey Mion. This is Clary Fray." He looked at her and then smirked at the wave of confusion that was on her face. "Clary, that's the uniquely amazing Mion Sonazaki. She and I have met before on a hunt and then she came over to the Institute for four months while she was getting ready to hunt a coven of rouge vampires on her own.. Pretty impressive for someone who is a girl."

He smirked as he said _girl._ I cleared my throat about to object and then the Clary girl spoke. "You have green hair, why?" She asked me, rather rudely if you ask me. Jace glared at her hard. "What?" She asked him, "I was only curious."

"Well it's not dyed, that's a fact." Her face fell, "It's a rare gene. There aren't many Shadowhunters nowadays with blue or green hair, or that have pink eyes." I said.

"Pink eyes?" She laughed, "That's stupid! Imagine a boy with... with pink eyes! Haha!" She was bent over laughing, Jace scowled and suggested that I might go inside with them both. Clary's face turned back into her classic scowl.

Jace insisted that we had to go in first, as we were the most experienced Shadowhunters in the country. Clary groaned and muttered some crap about not being a baby. Once we were inside, I sprinted upstairs, with a seraph blade in hand.

The door slammed and I heard Clary clatter through to the kitchen and Jace telling her to watch her step. Then Jace shouted up to me a warning about some fresh blood on the banister. I found that suspicious, but didn't let it get to me.

I scanned the master bedroom and found that nothing had been moved, or even touched since Clary had fallen unconscious three days earlier when I had arrived in New York.

As I made my way out of the master bedroom, and into the hall, I heard a noise coming from Clary's room. Slowly I hedged towards the door, my breath was tight. Then the door was sent flying off its hinges, sending me with it.

I let out a cry as the door landed on top of my arm bashing it about, but got up just as Jace and the Clary girl rushed to the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?" Jace yelled as he seen me brushing myself off. Clary let out a scream as she looked at the demon.

I glanced at it and snickered, "Forsaken? This should be nice and easy Jace." I smirked at him, he returned it with a wide grin. I took my blade out of my pocket and whispered it name, "Hindiawa." Jace whispered his and then we both lunged at the beast. I went for its arm, Jace it's legs. I succeeded in severing one of its arms off, just as Jace got one of its legs.

The beast howled in pain as I sliced the other one off just as smoothly. I yelled at Jace to go for its heart and I'd go for its head.

A clean swipe of my blade and I had decapitated it. Jace stabbed it in the heart a few seconds later.

I leapt off its carcass and onto the laminate flooring in the hallway. Clary was grasping the wall for dear life. "Thank you.." She muttered. "Are you going now, Mion?" She said. Again I found it amusing but rude at the same time.

"Nah. I'm going to be living in the New York Institute for a while." I said, before adding, "If you'll let me." Jace nodded and told me there were about two-hundred rooms free.

Clary let out a snort and stalked on ahead towards the subway, while Jace helped me with my rucksack. He told me about how he had found her, I already knew how but I wasn't going to admit that was it? Once we reached the Institute, Jace and Clary walked in ahead of me, blank expressions. Then I walked in with a amused look on my face as I seen Alec and Izzy scramble towards me for a hug.

At dinner Jace sat on my right, Izzy on my left, Alec the her other side and Clary next to Alec and Jace. Clary seemed a bit annoyed because no one was paying attention to her unless it was to scowl at her.

After dinner Jace, Izzy, Alec and I walked to our rooms together, as they were all either next door to each other or just across the way. Clary had to be shown by Hodge, the Lightwoods tutor, to her room, which to mine, Alec and Isabelle's pure delight was on the other side of the Institute, in the infirmary. At about two am I got up and knocked softly on Jace's room that was just next door to me.

He answered, his blonde tawny hair ruffled around his head, like a halo. He invited me in, his room was like how I normally kept mine. Spotless.

"What's up Mii?" He asked.

"Nothin' can't stop thinking about the way Clary looks at you." I replied, a hint of sadness in my voice. Jace laughed.

"You think she likes me? And I like her? Hell no." He yelled in amusement. Then in a quieter voice he added, "I like someone else.." He looked at me, his eyes said it all.

"Me?" I whispered.

"You."

"I totally agree with you on that." He tilted his head, "I like you too." Then I gave a cheeky little wink, just for the kick. Then I got up. "I feel tired. I can go to sleep happy now." I started to move towards the door. I slid the door open carefully and then Jace kissed me.

Someone cleared her throat from behind me. My jaw locked, I was furious. "Go to bed Clary." Murmured Jace.

"How could you turn me on like that Jace?" The whine was in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Jace asked pulling away from me, his eyes full of a golden acid.

"You heard."

"I did not once make a move on you."

"Oh really. What about the fact you stripped me down and burnt my clothes when you brought me here?" She whined again.

"I didn't that was Hodge and he's a trained professor you idiot." Jace said lazily.

"What's all that noise?" Yawned Alec as he came out of his room. "Oh. It's the mundie." He turned to go back to bed.

"Jace kissed Mion." She cried. Waking all the Institute up.

Isabelle raced out of her room, I half expected her to have a note pad at the ready, getting all the juicy gossip. She seen Clary and cried, "You're not ready!" Then she glanced at me and yelled, "Neither are you! Oh my God. Mii go and get ready, Clary your coming with me." Then Isabelle towed Clary into her room.

I looked at Jace in confusion and he laughed, "We're going to a rave. At a warlocks house. Me and you won't be needed. Clary, Isabelle and Alec will do some crap with the warlock... We're on the looking after the geeky mundane duty."

"Mundane duty?" I asked, Clary was the only mundane wasn't she? Apparently not.

"Yeah. You met the.. outrageous Clarissa Fray, well this is her friend, slash lover boy, slash dinner date, slash shoulder to cry on, Simon Lewis." Laughed Alec darkly. "Here he is now." Jace, Alec and I turned our head towards the left of the hallway to find a boy with glasses, blue frames, a suit and tie, which wasn't close to being tied properly and old scruffy trainers stood there.

I tried to suppress a laugh as he turned to look at me. "Go and get ready." Alec suggested, "Isabelle was eager to dress you, Jace and I managed to convince her to stick with Clarissa." He smirked and looked towards to door. I heard a scream and Isabelle apologizing hastily.

"Her name is Clary. Not Clarissa." Said a small voice. I looked at the boy and he looked away from me before he had a chance to meet my eyes.

"The mundane speaks at last." I heard Jace laugh. "Go on get dressed Mii." Then he opened my room, I found a red and black dress on my bed when I entered the room.

It was a one shouldered dress that had almost no back to it and it was extremely short. When I put it on, I realised I looked exactly like my mom in the pictures I had seen of her.

I put on a pair of black ballet pumps which made the outfit look sexy but angelic at the same time. In the small piece of the dress that covered my back, I hid four seraph blades and a blessed knife. In my shoe I held my stele.

Once I crimped my hair and I decided I looked okay, I went down stairs to go and find the others.. I found the boys waiting in the lounge.

They seemed to hear me coming cause they jumped up and stood up waiting for me. When Jace seen me, his eyes bulged and he seemed to choke. Alec's jaw fell open and Simon just looked at me in disgust.

"It's amazing." Whispered Jace.

"It's to short! Too dirty!" Cried Simon in hysterics.

"It's fantastic. And shut it mundane, that's basically a woman's seduction powers at work." Said Alec. Simon looked shocked and shot Alec a look of hatred.

Then Isabelle and Clary walked down. Izzy was already inked up, her stele in her hand, ready to do me. Clary looked.. blank.

Simon's jaw dropped, Jace was staring at me and Alec was looking at the clock. "You look amazing Clary." Said Simon. Isabelle raised her eyebrows and laughed hard.

"I see Mion didn't get those complements and she looks one thousand times better." She snapped. Then she started to draw a rune on me.

Within half a hour we were in the rave place. Jace's arms around my waist, my hands on his neck. The next thing we heard was Clary screaming.

Jace looked at me and then looked in the direction the scream had come from. About four seconds after the scream had started it, ended. I seen the Warlock, Alec, Isabelle and Simon emerge from the room looking scared the hell out of. Then Isabelle and Simon got grabbed and fell to the floor, dragged by this guy in a mask.

**Like it so far? Longest chapter I've ever written! Hope you enjoyed it, I'll update pretty sharp ish... hopefully...**

**~ Las**


End file.
